yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
William Shakespeare
thumb|right|335 px|Explore William Shakespeare’s play “The Tempest”, a story of shipwreck, magic and a fight for power. -- Claps of thunder and flashes of lightning illuminate a swelling sea, as a ship buckles beneath the waves. It is no ordinary storm, but a violent and vengeful tempest, and it sets the stage for Shakespeare’s most enigmatic play. Why does this play still resonate with modern readers? Iseult Gillespie investigates. Lesson by Iseult Gillespie, directed by Héloïse Dorsan Rachet. Sign up for our newsletter: http://bit.ly/TEDEdNewsletter Support us on Patreon: http://bit.ly/TEDEdPatreon Follow us on Facebook: http://bit.ly/TEDEdFacebook Find us on Twitter: http://bit.ly/TEDEdTwitter Peep us on Instagram: http://bit.ly/TEDEdInstagram View full lesson: https://ed.ted.com/lessons/why-should-you-read-shakespeare-s-the-tempest-iseult-gillespie Thank you so much to our patrons for your support! Without you this video would not be possible! Eduardo Briceño, Bill Feaver, Ricardo Paredes, David Douglass, Paul Coupe, Jen , Megan Whiteleather, Mayank Kaul, Ryohky Araya, Tan YH, Ph.D., Brittiny Elman, Ruth Fang, Alex Schenkman, Ivan Todorović, Yanuar Ashari, Mrinalini, Anthony Kudolo, Scott Gass, Querida Owens, Hazel Lam, Manav parmar, Dwight Tevuk, Siamak H, Dominik Kugelmann, Mary Sawyer, David Rosario, Samuel Doerle, Susan Herder, Savannah Scheelings, Prasanth Mathialagan, Yanira Santamaria, Dawn Jordan, Kevin Wong, Goh Xiang Ting Diana, Cristóbal Moenne, MJ Tan Mingjie, Yansong Li, Jason A Saslow, Joanne Luce, Kyle Nguyen, Taylor Hunter, Noa Shore, Lex Azevedo, Merit Gamertsfelder, Bev Millar, Rishi Pasham, Jhuval , SookKwan Loong, Bruno Pinho and Javier Aldavaz.William Shakespear HİÇBİR ZAMAN GEÇ DEĞİL..�� Yaşadığı şehirden, bulunduğu ortamdan kısacası yaşantısından sıkılan bir adam, cebindeki az miktar para ile yanına hiçbir şey almadan bulunduğu kenti terk edip daha önce hiç bilmediği bir ülkeye gitmiş. Oraya henüz alışmaya çalışırken birden bir ses duymuş. Bir çığırtkan, avazı çıktığı kadar meydanda bağırıyormuş: - Tiyatro! Gelin! Kaçırmayın! Bu akşam Tiyatro!... Adam hayatında hiç tiyatroya gitmemiş ve inanılmaz derecede merak etmiş. Biletin nereden alındığını öğrenmiş. Bilet fiyatı cebindeki tüm para kadar olmasına rağmen hiç tereddütsüz bileti almış. Başlamış merakla oyunu izlemeye... Oyun bitmiş, herkes dağılmış ve bizim meraklı öylece kalmış, izlediği muhteşem oyun karşısında. O sırada temizlikçi tarafından salonu boşaltmak için ikaz almış. Adamsa: - Bana müdürünüzün yerini söyler misiniz? Onunla bir şey konuşmam gerek... demiş. Seyrettiği oyunun etkisi ile müdür ile konuşmuş ve ne olursa olsun, ne iş olursa olsun buranın bir parçası olmak için çalışmak istediğini belirtmiş. Müdür çok şanslı olduğunu, şu sıralarda bir temizlikçi aradığını fakat önce onu denemesi gerektiğini ifade etmiş ve denemek üzere aylardır el değmemiş bir kütüphanenin temizliğini uygun bulmuş. - İşte burayı temizle. Eğer beğenirsem seni işe alırım... demiş ve gitmiş. Tiyatro aşkının verdiği şevk ile temizlik beklenenden kısa sürede bitmiş. Müdür odayı görmeden adamın samimiyetine inanmamış. Onu diğerleri gibi işi savsaklayan biri sanmış. Fakat odanın temizliğini görünce hayretler içinde kalmış. Aylardır içeriye girilmeyen oda gıcır gıcır oluvermiş. Müdür bu çabuk ve becerikli adamı işe almaya karar vermiş. - Tamam seni işe alıyorum - Fakat benim yatacak yerim yok. - O zaman burada yatarsın ve işe daha erken başlarsın. İstediği olan tiyatro tutkunu, huzurlu bir şekilde odayı terk ederken müdür. - Adın neydi senin buraya yazalım... demiş. Aldığı cevap ise; - William! William Shakespeare!... olmuş. Bu hikaye hem insanı dehşete düşürücü hem de ilham verici. Shakespeare tiyatro yaşantısına bu şekilde başlamış. Tam kırk (40) yaşında... tiyatroyu o yıllarda tanımış ve büyük bir azimle o muhteşem oyunları yazmış. Üstelik büyük bir fedakarlık göstermiş mesleği için. Meslek hayatı boyunca sadece üç saat uyuyarak yaşamını sürdürmüş. Sabah erken kalkıp oyun provasını yapıyor oyununu oynuyor ve akşam yeniden oyun yazıyor... Bu böyle sürüp gitmiş. Bu hikayeyi ilk duyduğumda yaşamım için duyduğum kaygıları bir kenara bıraktım. Anladım ki, hiçbir şey için geç değil. İnsan eğer isterse imkansız gibi görünen olayları da gerçekleştirebilir. Yeter ki yürekten istesin ve bunun için çaba sarf etsin. Hiçbir şey için geç değil. Kırk yaşında olsak da.. Alıntıdır..8